Eternal 49 Days
by Lavender Orange
Summary: Hinata yang selalu menyendiri, merasa dirinya yang bernasib tidak beruntung karena selalu menyendiri. Padahal ia ingin mempunyai teman. Tapi itu semua berubah ketika Naruto, datang dengan wujud yang tidak biasa...!  NaruHina, Rated T. RnR please...


Holla Minna, Lav membawa cerita baru. Lav anak baik disini *ngikutin gaya Tobi #plak*. Maaf ya Minna kalau nanti cerita Lav tidak memuaskan pembaca, tapi Lav sangat berterimakasih karena sudah membaca dan menghargai cerita Lav yang kacau ini. Sekali lagi Lav, sangat berterimakasih sama para readers karena mau membaca inspirasi Lav yang Lav tuangkan di fic ini yang selama ini Lav pendam sendiri karena melihat cerita para Senior- Senior Lav yang bagus- bagus sekali ceritanya.

**Eternal 49 Days**

Disclaimer : Kalau Naruto dan kawan-kawan punya Lav nanti Lav bakal jadiin aktris cerita Lav #plak. Dan ini semua punya Om Kishi #menangis dalam hati#.

Genre : Tragedy, Romance

Pair : NaruHina

Rated : T

Warning : Jelek, abal, AU, kacau, typos, dan virus- virus lainnya yang berterbangan dimana- mana #plak

~~HAPPY READING MINNA ~~

Aku adalah Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis dari keturunan Hyuuga, aku adalah putri satu-satunya dari ayahku, Hiashi Hyuuga, umurku baru 16 tahun. Dulu, sebenarnya aku mempunyai adik perempuan, tapi adikku itu meninggalkan ketika dilahirkan oleh ibu, dan karena sebab itu ibu juga meninggalkan aku, ayah dan kakak, sebenarnya berita itu merupakan bencana terbesar bagi kami, ayah sangat terpukul karena itu, sedangkan aku hanya dapat menangis dipelukkan kakakku, aku tak tau apa-apa, tapi kata kakak, ibu sudah pergi dari dunia ini. Ya, kakak, aku hampir lupa menceritakannya. Aku juga punya seorang kakak laki-laki yang selalu ada saat aku kesepian ketika tidak punya teman bermain, walaupun ia lebih tua 2 tahun dariku, dan seorang laki-laki ia selalu ada untukku. Ayahku adalah seorang pekerja keras, ia memimpin Hyuuga Corp, sebenarnya ketika tua nanti ayah ingin mewariskan perusahaan kepada kakak, namun semua tak sejalan. Kakak memilih jalannya sendiri, ia memilih ingin menjadi dokter, cita-cita yang selalu didambakannya waktu kanak-kanak dulu. Waktu pertama kali kakak mengatakan keinginnya itu, ayah menolak. Namun kakak menjelaskan, bahwa ia sudah dewasa dan ingin melanjutkan jalannya sendiri. Maka dari itu, akulah yang nantinya jadi penerus Hyuuga untuk menjalankan perusahaan ayah. Sebenarnya ayah itu menyanyangi kami, walaupun ia tidak selalu ada untuk kami, tapi beliau selalu ada disaat-saat kami membutuhkannya. Sikap ayah kadang menghangat ketika melihat aku atau kakak sakit dan sedih, walaupun sepertinya ayah pasif, tapi ayah sangat menyayangi kam

* * *

><p>Pertengahan bulan November, ya bulan yang mengawali adanya musim dingin. Tapi, mungkin belum turun salju. Jalanan pun hanya basah karena hujan, menambah hawa yang semakin dingin walaupun matahari terus memancarkan sinar keemasannya. Burung-burung pun semakin berkicau untuk menghibur semua orang yang ingin memulai hari ini. Mengenakan mantel yang hangat untuk mengawali hari. Walaupun banyak pohon yang menggugurkan daunnya, tapi masih dapat digantikan dengan keindahan yang lainnya.<p>

Kirigakuen, sekolah yang sudah kutempati selama 2 tahun di sekolah menengah atas ini. Sekolah swasta, yang dipilihkan Ayahku, awalnya aku menolak karena aku merasa tak pantas bersekolah di sekolah bagus ini karena banyak sekali siswa pilihan yang nilainya di atas rata-rata, atau karena kekayaannya yang membuatnya dapat masuk kesekolah ini. Tapi, aku tak mau membuat ayahku kecewa karena beliau tidak mau aku bersekolah di sekolah biasa. Lagipula aku merasa tidak menyesal dengan sekolah yang sudah dipilihkan Ayahku.

* * *

><p>Keindahan hari ini tak dapat membuatku menikmatinya, ya aku sakit. Kepalaku pusing sekali. Siang ini kelasku sangat ramai, tentu saja karena guru matematikaku Orochimaru-sensei tak bisa hadir hari ini karena sakit. Untung bagiku karena aku dapat istirahat sejenak, walaupun kelasku tak mendukungnya. Entahlah tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut, tidak bisakah aku menahan rasa sakit ini sampai pulang. Sungguh jika aku mengeluhkan hal ini dan pergi ke UKS, aku akan membuat ayah dan Neji-nii khawatir, padahal ayah sedang ada dinas diluar kota, dan kakakku juga sedang mengadakan praktek kuliahnya di kota lain. Baiklah, yang bisa aku lakukan, hanya menumpukkan kedua tanganku di atas meja, lalu kepalaku kusandarkan di atas tanganku. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan tiga orang teman laki-lakiku yang berada didepanku, yaitu laki-laki yang berambut pirang, Naruto. Temannya dengan gaya cool dengan rambut ravennya, Sasuke, dan laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga merah terbaliknya, Kiba. Sungguh sepertinya sekarang , kepalaku terasa terbentur tembok. Apa yang sebenarnya kukatakan sungguh tak aku pikirkan, karena biasanya aku adalah gadis pendiam yang pemalu, entah efek apa yang ditimbulkan pusingku ini.<p>

" Hey, Dobe memangnya kapan gips di kakimu akan dibuka. Gimana proses rehabilitasimu, hah,? " tanya Sasuke dengan seringai di wajah tampannya, sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Hahaha, kau sangat memperhatikanku sekali Teme. Hmm, gimana ya?. Ya begitulah… " Jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu dan tentu saja dengan senyummannya.

"Maksudmu 'begitulah' itu apa,?" tanya Kiba sambil meminum jusnya.

"Naruto… kau ini… Kau sudah lama absen dari klub. Apa kau nggak punya niat untuk lari lagi?" saat ini aku tak bisa berpikir, omonganku ngelantur. Kepalaku sakit, pusing sekali.

"Eh, maksudmu apa Hinata?" mungkin memang tidak heran jika Naruto berkata seperti itu kepadaku, karena memang aku adalah pendiam dan jarang berbicara kepada orang dengan pertanyaan yang sangat aneh seperti itu,rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ketembok supaya rasa sakitnya hilang. Naruto bertanya lagi padaku "Hinata, wajahmu pucat, apakah kau sakit?" Tangannya mencoba menyentuh dahiku, tapi kucegah dengan tangan kiriku, mataku menatapnya sayu. Aku merasa kepalaku sangat pusing sekali, mungkin pertanyaanku ini akan membuatnya mengalami hal yang sangat buruk.

"Na-naruto kau sudah nggak bisa lari lagi kan?"

* * *

><p>Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda yang hiperaktif. Dia banyak disukai oleh siswa-siswi di KiriGakuen ini karena ia orang yang sangat periang, ramah dan baik hati. Dia menyenangkan, makanya dia banyak disukai. Satu hal yang membuatku menyukainya adalah, tekadnya yang pantang menyerah. Aku sangat mengaguminya, dan dia juga punya kesamaan yang sama sepertiku. Dia tinggal bersama ayahnya, karena ibunya sudah tiada sewaktu melahirkannya, tragis memang, tapi dia sama sepertiku. Yaitu, sama-sama tidak mempunyai ibu. Tapi, mungkin sifat kami sangat berbeda, dia terlalu periang dengan senyuman mataharinya, dan selalu dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya. Beda jauh sekali denganku yang selalu menyendiri dan pemalu, dan sedikit yang mau berteman denganku. Tapi, aku selalu melihatnya, bagiku melihatnya saja sudah sangat membahagiakanku. Cita-citanya adalah menjadi seorang atlet pelari professional, dia selalu menunjukkan tekadnya itu dengan terus berlari di lapangan sekolah. Setiap istirahat siang dan pulang sekolah aku selalu menyempatkan diri melihatnya latihan, terkadang dia juga latihan sendiri. Mungkin memang dia tak melihatku, karena akunya saja yang terlalu bodoh. Bagaimana ia bisa melihatku, kalau aku selalu melihatnya dari balik pohon ek yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Aku, sungguh aku terlalu malu, kalau ia sampai melihatku. Terkadang aku juga menyiapkan bento untuknya, dan meletakkanya di tempat duduk yang biasa ia letakkan handuk juga botol airnya. Setelah itu aku akan bersembunyi dan melihatnya kebingungan sendiri dengan kotak bento itu, tapi setelah itu ia langsung memakannya, setelah selesai ia meletakkannya di tempatnya semula, dan setelah ia selesai dan menghilang, aku akan keluar dari persembunyianku dan mengambil kotak bentoku lagi. Aneh memang, tapi itulah aku, lebih baik memendamnya daripada mengutarakan perasaanku langsung.<p>

Seperti biasa, aku berada di balik pohon ek tempatku berada, tapi aku tak melihatnya. Aku tak sedang melihat ke arah lapangan, tapi aku hanya duduk di bawah pohon ek itu. Aku membayangkannya,membayangkan dirinya, air mataku mengalir jika mengingatnya, bagaimana aku tidak menangis. Dia menghilang. Tepat di hari ketika aku berbicara dengannya, sore harinya ia meninggal. Aku mengetahuinya dari Sasuke, teman dekatnya. Di sore hari itu, dia tertabrak mobil dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah. Dia melindungi seorang anak yang menyeberang jalan tanpa memperhatikan lampu pengatur lalu lintas. Malam, itu aku demam… Sampai-sampai aku tidak bias datang ke prosesi pemakamannya. Bodohnya aku, padahal dia adalah orang yang selalu kuperhatikan, kenapa aku tak bisa melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Lagipula kenapa takdir begitu kejam, harus memisahkanku dengan Naruto secara paksa. Kenapa hidupku lebih menyedihkan. Aku hanya sedikit punya teman dan selalu menyendiri, terkadang aku iri dengannya, dan ingin berteman dengannya, tapi harapan itu harus kubuang. Dirinya memang sudah tak ada tapi aku tak pernah bisa melupakannya. Sehari setelah kematiannya, aku tak bisa tidur, air mataku dengan setia selalu menemaniku, dari semalam. Kenapa harus seperti ini. Yang kulakukan saat ini hanya menekuk lututku, dan membenamkan wajahku dipahaku. Ya, aku menangis lagi, sungguh aku memang cengeng.

TENG… TENG… TENG…

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, aku harus segera masuk kelas. Aku tidak mau ada yang mengkhawatirkanku, jika aku menghilang, walaupun aku ragu jika mengatakannya. Aku menghapus airmataku, walaupun masih ada bekasnya disana, tapi pasti tak ada yang menanyakannya. Aku berdiri, membersihkan debu-debu di sekitar rokku. Lalu aku berjalan kekelas, aku melewati lapangan olahraga itu. Tapi…

Kenapa… kenapa… ada yang berlari di tengah lapangan yang sepi itu. Sepertinya aku mengenalnya, sosoknya familiar sekali, tapi, tapi mustahil sekali.

Sosok itu, ya sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu aku bayangkan dan aku rindukan.

"Na-naru-to kun," aku mengeja namanya. Aku tak begitu yakin dengan pengelihatanku, tapi memang sosok itu adalah Naruto, tapi bagaimana mungkin?.

Ia menoleh mendengar namanya di panggil. Ia menghampiriku, bukan dengan berlari, tapi dia melayang. "Ah.. Hinata," Ia memanggilku, tapi aku diam saja, terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Ah, yang benar ah! Kau bisa melihatku?" tanyanya dengan begitu bersemangat sambil mengibaskan tangannya kewajahku, ia melihatku dengan mata birunya yang membiusku. Aku tak bergeming sama sekali. Aku hanya diam melihatnya. Dia melayang, transparan, dia terbang melayang-layang di atasku. Apakah dia hantu?. Tidak… tidak.. bagaimana bisa roh yang sudah mati, bisa hidup lagi. Aku mengerakkan kepalaku ke kanan dan kekiri. Lalu memukul kepalaku sendiri. Tidak… tidak.. hapus pikiran itu.

"Hey, Hinata. Kau sepertinya demam. Wajahmu pucat, seperti melihat hantu saja. Kau percaya hantu ya," ia masih terus saja berbicara "Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, baru ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang melihatku. Ayahku, dan teman-teman saja tidak ada yang bisa melihatku. Oh iya! Sepertinya aku nggak bisa pergi kemanapun, selama 49 hari ini. Nah, Hinata, karena aku senggang, kau mau jadi teman bicaraku kan? Hinata …. Lagipula kita kan sekelas. Pasti ini takdir. Mohon bantuannya," katanya dengan begitu bersemangat. Kami-sama apa…. aku… masih demam, ya?

Apa ini nyata?

* * *

><p>Jam pelajaran ketiga dan keempat kulewatkan dengan menemani Naruto, hanya dengan memandang lapangan sekolah yang hanya diisi oleh kelas yang sedang dalam pelajaran olahraga. Ada yang berlari, bermain basket, voli, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku melihatnya dari balik pagar pembatas yang ada dipinggir lapangan. Sesekali aku melirik kea rah lapangan, sesekali juga memandang Naruto yang menatap lurus kea rah lapangan. Dia terlihat santai sekarang, tapi tetap saja ia melayang-layang di atasku. Aku tak tau harus berbicara apa untuk menghentikan keheningan ini. Akhirnya, Naruto yang berbicara duluan. Dia bersila tetap dalam keadaan melayang, tangannya di taruh di belakang kepalanya. "Kupikir…. Kalau aku bisa berlari sampai batas kemampuanku, mungkin aku akan bisa terbang. Hahaha… bodoh sekali pemikiranku itu," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku hanya memandangnya sekilas, lalu kearah lapangan lagi.<p>

Aku membayangkan dia yang selalu berlari dilapangan ini. Dan setiap hari, aku selalu melihatnya. Aku membayangkan wajahnya yang selalu senang ketika berlari, entah kenapa aku selalu melihat bahwa dia yang selalu bersinar dan begitu menyilaukan dari yang lainnya. Hah, tapi memang begitu aku menurutku.

"Ehmm… iya. Kau kelihatan selalu berlari dengan perasaan senang," Aku menjawab perkataannya dengan senyum yang melekat di bibirku. Secepat kilat ia melihat ke arahku, dan menatap ku dengan lembut, ia tersenyum menyeriangi mendengar perkataanku.

"Jadi, kau sering memperhatikanku ketika berlari ya," godanya, dan efek itu membuat wajahku langsung memerah seketika.

"Ah-ah.. Hng itu tuh… Se-setiap pulang se-sekolah, a-aku selalu lewat sini, ja-jadi aku selalu me-melihat kau latihan, " aku menjawabnya dengan gugup, bodoh sekali aku ini, kenapa bisa berkata begitu, ia jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aduuhh…

"Hahaha… " Ia tertawa lebar, kenapa ia bisa tertawa seperti itu ya, bahagia sekali. "Hey, Hinata. Coba kau ulurkan tanganmu"

"…." Aku tak tahu maksudnya, tapi tetap mengulurkan tanganku di udara. Ia mencoba meraih tanganku, tapi hanya angin yang kudapat, aku tak bisa meraihnya.

"Hmm… ternyata nggak bisa ya. Padahal aku ingin membawamu terbang bersamaku, hehehe… "Ia tersenyum lagi, lalu melayang-layang di atas kepalaku. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan sayu, apakah benar ini nyata?

* * *

><p>Sang mentari mulai lelah memancarkan sinarnya, dan mulai digantikan dengan bulan yang tersenyum menyapaku. Selesai makan malam, aku langsung menuju kamarku, ayah dan kakak belum pulang, jadi aku lebih cepat menghabiskan makan malamku. Aku berjalan lunglai menuju kamarku yang berada dilantai 2, sedangkan Naruto, dia melayang-layang disampingku. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan saat ini karena setiba di kamar, dia langsung menuju balkon rumahku, sambil memandangi bintang. Aku hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil, dan berjalan menuju meja belajarku, untuk mengejarkan PR yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit. Aku mulai asyik dengan pekerjaanku, terkadang aku melirik kearah Naruto, dia terlihat sangat damai, kadang aku sembunyi-sembunyi menahan tawa melihatnya berbicara sendiri atau bernyanyi.<p>

Tepat pukul 9 malam, aku selesai menyelesaikan PR ku yang menumpuk. Aku bangkit dari kursiku, sedikit meregangkan otot tanganku, agar pegal ini sedikit hilang. Setelah itu aku menuju tempat tidur, rasa kantuk perlahan menghinggapiku. "Ah, kau sudah mengantuk ya Hinata" Kata Naruto masuk kembali kekamar dengan menembus pintu kacaku. Aku mematikan lampu baca yang ada di rak samping tempat tidurku.

"Eh, Hinata kau mematikan lampu baca?" tanyanya dengan sedikit terkejut.

"I-iya"

"Gelap kan. Apa kau nggak takut?"

"…."

"Hantu juga takut gelap loh."

"Ba-baiklah akan kuhidupkan lagi," aku kembali menyalakan lampu baca. Terlihat jelas tubuhnya yang transparan dan melayang di atasku. Ia menatap ke atas dan bukan ke bawah.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Hmm… "

"Aku bisa melihatmu ya," hanya satu pertanyaan itu yang dari tadi aku pikirkan. Aku bingung, tidak ada satupun yang bisa melihatnya, bahkan keluarganya juga,tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

"Itu karena… " ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearahku, matanya menatap mataku dalam. Tapi, kali ini aku tak dapat menghindari tatapannya, seolah tatapan itu membiusku. Aku hanya diam dan menatapnya.

"Aku mati… karena salahmu," jawabnya tajam. Aku terkejut. Mataku menatapnya sendu, jadi aku penyebab kematiannya, jadi karena perkataanku yang waktu itu yang membuatnya meninggal.

"Bohong kok," ia berkata begitu dengan entengnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Hahaha, tampang macam apa itu, pucat begitu," katanya sambil tertawa mengejek.

Aku menggeser posisiku menjadi kekanan, aku tidak sanggup melihatnya, entah kenapa,seakan-akan rasa kantukku lenyap. "Naruto, tidak apa-apa nih! Kau tidak pulang kerumah?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula aku tidak tahan melihat keluargaku menangisi aku, padahal aku mati karena berbuat kebaikan," aku hanya diam mendengarkan, aku merasa bersalah padanya, kenapa ia bisa jadi hantu begini.

"Hey Hinata… Kau jangan deg-degan karena hal ini ya," entah kapan ia berada di sini, ia tidur di sampingku, ia tersenyum lembut sambil menatapku.

"Sudah tidurlah, aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam, lagipula aku kan transparan."

Sempat terpikir olehku, apa dia datang untuk menemuiku. Di tengah temaramnya lampu baca, sosok Naruto terlihat jelas terpantul dimataku. Padahal aku senang, tapi keresahan ini membuatku ingin menangis.

* * *

><p><em>Na-naruto kau sudah nggak bisa lari lagi kan<em>

"_Maaf, mengganggu malam-malam, Hyuuga. Tapi, aku hanya mau menyampaikan bahwa Naruto tadi mengalami kecelakaan, aku harap kau sadar bahwa perkataanmu yang tadi siang mengganggu pikirannya, apa kau sadar yang sudah kau katakan. Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan, permisi dan maaf mengganggu"_

_Kecelakaan_

_Apa, kecelakaan, bagaimana bisa, apa aku yang menyebabkannya, apa aku yang menyebabkan dia mengalami kecelakaan, apakah aku_

"TIDAAKKK," keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningku, aku mimpi buruk.

"Ada apa, apakah kau bermimpi buruk. Mau cerita padaku?" tiba-tiba Naruto sudah ada didepanku, dia ada disini, wajahnya mempertanyakan tentang diriku, aku tau dia khawatir.

"Y-ya, a-aku bermimpi, me-mendapat nilai me-merah," aku membuang mukaku, tidak berani menatapnya, karena aku berbohong padanya.

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali. Mau kupegang tanganmu, sampai kau tertidur," dia tersenyum menatapku, aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Uhmm…"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidurlah. Aku akan tetap terjaga sampai kau tertidur. Hmm," dia mengatakan hal itu, dan langsung memegang tanganku, terasa tersentuh sedikit, tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman. Wajahku memerah, melihatnya memperhatikanku, sambil sedikit menyanyikan lagu tidur. Sebelum mataku terpejam, aku melihat bibirnya seperti mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dapat kudengar.

_To Be Continued_

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
